


It's A Boy/Girl Thing

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Lonely Michelle, Michelle is having TOO much fun, Peter doesnt know how to keep a secret, Peter wants to help, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Tony will need a drink after this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Both Peter and Michelle wake up feeling a little different.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally came to me in a dream.. so enjoy!!

Peter woke up feeling fresh and rejuvenated. The wasn't hitting his eyes like it usually would which was awesome. He lied there in blissful silence Spring Break starting off with a good start. Moments passed Peter's eyes shot open. 

 _Shit, shit, shiiiiiit,_ his cursed internally his alarm didn't go off Mr. Stark is going to kill him. Peter felt oddly unbalanced as he stood up. Blinked slowly as he took in a not so familiar room around him. 

 _Ohmygod! Did I crawl into the wrong apartment? Shiiiiiiiit,_ he walked over the window and put his hand on the frame. 

 Except it wasn't his hand. 

He jumped back and stared into the across the room. 

"I'm trapped in Michelle's body... No nononono!" Peter stated into the dark brown eyes that stared back him. "How'd this happen?" 

"Michelle? Are you awake yet?" A man's voice called. 

"Uh... Yeah!" He choked out. 

"Hurry down, breakfast is getting cold!" 

"Okay," he examined his-no, Michelle's sleep wear. Peter couldn't go down in short shorts.. He needed to change. 

"Michelle is going to kill me," he muttered to himself as he opened her closet. He froze, "Michelle! She must have my body! She has my powers! I need to find her before it's too late!" 

Peter carelessly pulled out some light blue skinny jeans, a white 'sushi rolls NOT gender roles' t-shirt, and a pair of red covers. He tried to do those messy buns his aunt May does, but Michelle's hair is way too curl to brush. So as any normal person would do he tossed the brush and attempted the bun. 

He grabbed her phone before awkwardly walking down the steps, and headed to the door. 

"Where are we headed this morning?" A woman-most likely her mom-said her arms crossed over her chest. 

"The library," he replied automatically. "My, uh, book finally got here," 

"Why don't you eat something first?" 

"I'm not really hungry, I'm too excited about my book," he cringed at his own response. 

"Alright, sweetie," her mom kissed his forehead. "Be back soon, alright? Your brother and sister are coming home for spring break." 

"Okay," he opened the door and dashed into the street. The sooner he gets to his house the better. 

 

》》》

 

Michelle already hated her day before she even opened her eyes. The sun was in her face, her head was aching, and her body felt sore. The moment she did open her eyes though she immediately regretted it. 

She wasn't in her room. She doubted she was in her own house. As she climbed out of the lumpy bunk-bed Michelle had to investigate. Her thoughts echoeing in her head _How'd I get here? Where exactly is here?_

She quietly walked into the bathroom and nearly shrieked at her not so reflection. Peter damn Parker was staring right back at her.

"This has to be a dream, pleeeeeeease let it be a dream." She gawked at the sound of Peter's voice exiting. 

Michelle often dreamt about Peter. Nothing weird or sexual! Just normal dreams girls have of their crushes. She came to terms with her dstupid crush on Parker as long as he never finds out. 

A obnoxiously loud alarm went off Michelle had to hold her head because it felt like it was going to explode. 

"Good morning, Peter," a voice came from his phone. "Would you like me to turn off the alarm you set?" 

"Yes," She replied. 

"Okay," just like that it stopped. "Master Stark is expecting you in three and a half hours," 

"What are you?" She picked up the phone. 

"I'm your AI, Peter, don't you remember? Are you feeling well? Should I alert your aunt May?" The disembodied voice questioned. 

"No, don't I'm fine," She sighed. Her head ache seemed to be going away. Pain like this can't be from a dream this has to be real. But how? 

"Peter! Get dressed! Happy will be here in an hour to pick you up!" The unmistakable voice of Peter's aunt shouted. 

"Hey, advanced Siri? Who's Happy?" 

"Peter, I'm running diagnostics," Came the AI's reply. "You aren't yourself," 

"That's because I'm not Peter Parker, I'm Michelle Jones," Michelle told the voice. "I don't know how I'm in Peter's body." 

"You're telling the truth," said the AI. 

"You can tell when people are telling the truth? That's impressive," She commented. 

"I was made specifically for Peter. Master Stark believed it was necessary." 

"You're pretty cool... uh what's your name?" 

"It's Karen," 

"It's great to meet you Karen," Michelle placed the phone on the bed. "I guess I should put on some clothes," 

Michelle didn't know Peter had abs. His torso was hard and very smooth. She shook her head she needed clothes. She rolled her eyes at Peter's 'Super Nerdy' shirt as she reluctantly put it on along with the discarded jeans at the bottom of the closet, she then easily slipped on his burgundy vans. 

"Karen, how do I look?" 

"Well I cannot see, but I imagine you look stunning, Michelle Jones," 

"Thank you, Karen, but please stick to 'Peter' in front of everyone else," Michelle face palmed. "Peter.. he's in my body isn't he?" 

"That is a possibility, yes," Karen confirmed. 

"Shit, I gotta find him!" She tried his thumb to unlock his phone, and successfully opened it. Michelle scrolled down to her name, and sent a quick message: 

**I'M YOU & YOU'RE ME ... Idk why but I gotta feeling this is all your fault **

A reply immediately came through: 

**Not my fault... a least I dnt think so**

**I'll be at mine in a sec hold on.**

"Peter? Come eat! Happy will be here in no time!" May called out impatiently. 

"Be right there!" Michelle shouted a reply. She toppled over a small tattered cardboard box that was in her way. She kicked it aside and a blue-redish spandex poked out of it. 

Michelle held her breath as she walked closer to examine the fabric. Within the box sat a very realistic Spider-Man suit. Michelle pulled out Peter's phone. 

"Karen, is Peter Parker Spider-Man?" She asked. The silence she received was a confirmation, but she needed you hear it. "Karen?" 

"Yes, he is,"

Michelle tried to breathe. _How'd that happen?_ She needed answers, so she sent a text. 

**Hurry your little ass!!**

**You have so much explaining to do !!**


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the amazing reviews!!!

Michelle sat awkwardly at the table, her fork poking at the eggs in her plate. Peter's aunt gave her skeptical look. She set her own fork down and cleared her throat. 

"What's wrong, Peter?" 

"Nothing," She avoided eye contact with her, but that only worsened things for Michelle. 

"Are you sure-" The doorbell interrupted her. 

Michelle perked up, _That must be Peter._ "I'll answer it," 

She didn't wait for May's reply, and scurried to the door. To her relief it was Peter-well it was her-but still she was relieved. 

"Who's at the door?" May asked from the kitchen. 

"It's Michelle," She replied. 

"Tell her I'm going with you to Mr. Stark's lab," Peter whispered. 

"She's coming with me to Mr. Stark's lab," She repeated. 

"That's nice," May mused. 

"We'll be in my room," Michelle gripped Peter, and practically dragged him into the room not forgetting to shut the door behind her. 

"I have so many things to say, but I don't know where to start!" Michelle jabbed a finger into his/her own chest. _Ughhhh, my internal monologue is so fucked up._

"I don't know what happened, but isn't my fault!" Michelle is gunna be honest it was weird hearing her own voice, much less having her own voice yell at her. 

"I'm sorry for blaming the masked vigilante instead of myself!" She shot back. 

His eyes widened, "How'd you-" 

"You can't expect to keep a secret identity while harbouring your suit in a FUCKING cardboard box!" 

"Shush," he pleaded. "May could hear you," 

"She doesn't know?" 

"Oh she knows, but she doesn't know we traded faces!" He gritted out. "Just keep calm," 

"Listen, Parker, I've had two servings of flaming hot bitch with breakfast this morning. Even Satan won't fuck with me, so don't tell me to chill," 

 "Sorry, sorry," he put his hands up in defense. "Karen?" 

"Yes Peter," Karen answered from Michelle's pocket. Peter held his hand out for his AI. 

Michelle happily handed it over, and received hers in return. She has two missed calls from her older sister and four messages from her mom. 

"How are you like this? Don't tell me you allowed Mr. Stark to experiment on you." 

"What? No!" Peter furrowed her brows. _Ugh if only he'd stop he's making me look ugly,_ she thought. "I was bitten by a radioactive spider," 

"What happened? Why are you so sore?" She gestured at the body she's in. "I feel like shit, Parker." 

"I really don't remember yesterday," he mumbled. 

"Really? How do you not remember us switching bodies?" 

"It's a huge blank," 

"Peter, you really aren't helping," Michelle rolled her eyes. "Like at all."

"How far is Happy?" Peter asked Karen while looking at her apologetically. 

"Approximately, ten minutes away," 

"Shit," he cursed. "I guess we have to take this to Mr. Stark," 

"I can't just get up and go to Stark Industries! I have to get home my mom's spamming my phone," 

"You can't go anywhere as me! Besides, you need me just in case your senses go crazy," 

"That's the headache I was having," She pieced together. 

"Yeah, I can help you with those," Peter nodded. 

"Peter! Michelle! Happy's here!" 

 

》》》

 

Michelle stiffened at Aunt May's announcement. Peter didn't know what to do. He shook her desperately, "Say something," 

"W-We're c-coming!" 

"Listen, Happy is gunna ask you bout me. I need you to say 'It's fine with Mr. Stark,' That's it," Peter opened the door to his room and walked her out. 

 _I really should have cancelled,_ Peter mentally slapped himself for not thinking about that earlier. Within the car, they managed to sit in peace silence for about fifteen minutes before Happy spoke, 

"Who's the girl, Peter?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"I can speak for myself," Peter said, hoping its something Michelle would approve of. "I'm Michelle," 

"Mr. Stark knows about this plus one?" Happy asked. 

"Yeah, totally," Michelle replied coolly. 

Peter let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. His phone buzzed, it was Michelle. 

**Tony Stark better fix us.**

He typed back: 

**If anyone can do anything. It's Mr. Stark.**

Michelle didn't seem satisfied with his reply, but didn't press any further. Peter really hoped Mr. Stark knew what's wrong with them. Peter needed to be himself again. What if there's a robbery? Fire? Kidnapping? And Spider-Man isn't around to help. That'll be dreadful. 

 _Fuuuuuuuck_ , he thought to himself. _What if Michelle gets her period? That'll suck._

Petertried his hardest not to think about that. He looked over to Michelle, who was staring out the wondow, and wondered what she was thinking. Was she still sore? His body should've healed already. He'll ask her later. 

"We're here," Happy announced. 

Peter looked over to Michelle, "Let's do this," 

It wasn't long until the teens walked into the lab greeted by a impatiently waiting Tony Stark. But Peter could care less right now he's in distress. 

"Mr. Stark, you're in a huuuuge mess." He said. "I'm Peter Parker in a girl's body. That's Michelle, she's in mine," 

"Ha! Nice try Peter. What else? Leeds and May switched bodies too?" Stark laughed. "I'm not falling for that Freaky Friday mess," 

"I'm telling the truth! Please, believe me. Ask Friday or Karen." Peter urged. 

Tony rolled his eyes, "Karen, are they telling the truth?" 

"They are telling the truth, Master Stark." Karen responded. 

Tony's eyes widened in actual amusement, and let out a long string of laughter. "How'd this happen? Who'd you piss off yesterday?" 

"I tried asking him!" Michelle threw her hands up in the air. "He can't remember!"

"What? Why? Peter are you okay?" He asked Peter. 

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine-" 

"That's because you're in my bodybuilding Michelle interjected forcefully. "His body was sore when I woke up. It felt like I got hit by a few trucks." 

"Peter, did you get hit by a few trucks?" The billionaire raised his brow. 

"Yes, no, maybe so? I don't know!" He let out a frustrated groan. "I honestly don't know," 

"Good news and bad news kiddos." Tony clapped his hands together. "I know two people who can help with this situation," 

"Bad news?" The teens asked in unison. 

"There's two parts. First part is it'll take a few days to contact each of them, and second part one of them happens to be Loki," 

"Oh Hell no!" Peter objected. 

"I believe it's Hel where they come from," 

 "Who's the other person?" Michelle tried to resist strangling Tony Stark. 

"Doctor Stephen Strange," Tony replied. "He's hard to locate, but isn't impossible. Whereas Loki, I know exactly where he is. That'll be a bit faster," 

"We'll take our chances with Doctor Strange," Peter decided.

Michelle nodded in agreement, "I'll trust anyone who was once an actual doctor. Besides, I'm not trying to become Spider-Man if there's danger lurking around." 

"You know?" He asked Michelle, then turned to Peter. "She knows? Damn boy, what don't you get about secret identity?" 

"The secret part apparently," Michelle smirked playfully, or Peter hoped it was playful because it was sort of creepy seeing his own facial expressions.

The fact it's coming from Michelle Jones doesn't help because she hates his damn guts, and he sort of kinda maybe developed a ~~small~~  big crush on her. 

 _Yup it's official_ , Peter decided mentally. _My life sucks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Michelle experiences her newly inhabited powers 
> 
> Thanks for reading !!! 
> 
> Buh-bye!


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle experiences some of Peter's many powers, and Peter experiences domestic life as Michelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're enjoying this.

Michelle sat in a dumb chair as Peter and Mr. Stark contacted Doctor Strange. She also a feeling they're sending word to Loki too. Mr. Stark must be crazy as everyone says to trust the Asgardian. 

 _Boooooooored_ , she thought out. Giggling because she sounded like Cumberbatch's Sherlock Holmes. Who was the best Sherlock ever no matter what Peter says. 

She took this moment to take pictures of her body working with Tony Stark. Michelle will get into any college she wants with these. Peter was certainly helping her case because he was doing most of the work. 

 _A short video won't hurt anyone_ , she smiled. 

She recorded as he tinkered with something, and showed it to Mr. Stark who gave it two thumbs up. Then the older man took it and wore it. It was now clear what Peter was working on. It is a glove that has the same color theme as the Iron Man suit. Tony activated it, and it lit up blasting a long trail of energy from his palm. 

Michelle decided that was a perfect place to stop recording. 

Tony Stark chose that moment to walk over to her with a metal plate in hand, "Can you punch this?"

"What? Are you crazy? No!"

"Punch. It. As. Spider-Man." He said slowly. 

 _Oh, ohhhhhhh. I should punch him for talking to me like that_. Michelle thought venomously. Peter walked over join the two of them. 

"You can do it, Michelle," he smiled supporting. She tried to to ignore the flutter she felt in her chest from his words. She took a deep breth, and collided her fist into the disk. 

"She can throw a punch," Tony said as he planted his now oddly shaped metallic frisbee. "Michelle, since you're technically Peter I'm going to ask you to stay a while longer." 

"Whatever," She replied schooling her features to remain nuretral. 

"Peter," Stark turned. "I think Michelle needs to get home before her parents file a missing person report. I can't be accused of kidnapping." 

Michelle knew that look Peter was giving off. It was the look he does when he has to do something he doesn't to. 

"Fiiiine," Peter groaned. "Hey, MJ, what can you tell me about your siblings? Your mom mentioned they're coming."

Michelle was so happy she isn't going to be dealing with those assholes for a while. They're Peter's problem now. 

"There's nothing much to know," She shrugged. "My sister AJ is almost a neurosurgeon, and my brother TJ works for NASA as a astronaut," 

"Hold on," Tony said barely containing his laughter. "Your parents named their kids TJ, AJ, and MJ?" 

"Let's switch phones," She directed at Peter ignoring the cackling man. "We need to act normal," 

"Good thinking," They made the switch. 

"I need a book. I told them I was picking up a book when I left your house," Peter explained. 

Michelle snatched _Introduction to Biomedical Engineering_ off the desk nearest to her. "Take this," 

Michelle tried not to stare helplessly as Peter walked off to meet Happy by the cars. Tony took a seat beside her. 

"Listen, I didn't watch to mention this in front of Peter because he's a little shit. If you two aren't back into your rightful bodies in three days time-"

"Don't you say we'll be stuck like this forever!" 

"What, no! I'll have to take you as Spider-Man to Japan." 

"That's not too bad, I guess. Besides, if Simple Peter can do this gig, how hard can it be?" Peter's phone went off. Michelle assumed it was Peter wanting to know more about her brother and sister. 

But the universe was clearly her number one enemy because it was Ned. Because she was in Peter's body it didn't entail dealing with Ned. 

"Look out!" A voice called from behind her. 

Michelle looked over her shoulder, and an actual arrow was heading right at her! Her body acted on its own, and back flipped away from it landing smoothly.  

"Nice tricks," the guy from earlier praised her. 

"Nice going, Barton! You almost killed the kid." Tony shouted. 

Clint Barton, Michelle recollected from memory. Hawkeye. 

"Sorry, but Peter that's impressive!" Clint plucked the stray arrow from Tony's jacket. 

 "Actually, I'm not-" 

"We're very busy, Barton! We have to go get measurements for Peter's Japan suit," Tony gestured at the archer to leave. 

"I'll see ya, later then." Clint gave a skeptical look before heading out. 

Tony waited until Hawkeye was out of sight, "Let's keep this soul swap situation between us for now. I don't need SHIELD shoving their noses into my business." 

"So, we're you serious about the measurements?" 

"Honey, I'm always serious when it comes to measurements," 

"Don't call me Honey," She rolled her eyes. "Let's get started." 

 

》》》

 

The car ride with Happy was silent, but not the awkward kind. Peter was glad Happy wasn't grilling hom because that would have been a disaster for everyone involved. But he did ask him to drop him off a block away. Happened obligam

Peter scuuried back to MJ's place. He didnt want to get in trouble for taking way too long for retrieving a book. The last thing he needs is for Mr. and Mrs. Jones to ground him. How will he sneak out if he can't climb down walls? One Peter reached MJ'S house the door swung open. 

Michelle's mom glared at him, "Where were you before young lady?"

"I got caught up with something," he tried. 

"Would you like to share what that was? Who that was? Is it that Peter Parker boy? I told you he's trouble," She stepped aside allowing him to enter. 

 _Does this lady even breathe_ , Peter thought. "I wasn't with Peter,"

"Let the girl live," Michelle's father said from within the house. "Come in, MJ, you're sibling are fifteen minutes away,"

"I'm just saying if she's ever going to be anything like her sister she shouldn't be messing with boys," 

 _Wasn't Michelle's sister a neurosurgeon? Michelle wants to be a journalist._ Peter was beyond confused. 

"No, Bianca," Michelle's father laughed. "Didn't we agree Michelle is to follow her brother's foot steps? Imagine that! Two Joneses on the moon!" 

Peter furrowed his brows, "What if Mi- I don't want that? Any of it?" 

"Tell us, MJ, what do you want?" 

Peter's answer was interrupted by the doorbell. MJ's mom clapped her hands. "That's them! Let's go greet them!" 

Peter followed them to the door. Two people, who are most likely AJ and TJ were greeted with hugs and kisses. 

AJ turned to Peter, "Don't be a stranger Michelle," 

As he inched closer Peter could tell they were twins. He gave an awkward hug to AJ and fist pumped TJ. 

 "Andre, please, help me out in the kitchen." Bicana Jones directed at her husband. Which left Peter alone to make small talk with Michelle's siblings. To avoid talking he picked up the book, and flipped it to a random page. Peter was starting to both understand and appreciate Michelle. 

" _Introduction to Biomedical Engineering?"_ TJ read with interest. "That's not your usual topic,"

"It is," Peter argued back. 

"Really? What did you learn so far?" AJ raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "Don't give us the definition," 

"Biomedical engineering has evolved over the years in response to advancements in science and technology. Throughout history, humans have made increasingly more effective devices to diagnose and treat diseases and to alleviate, rehabilitate or compensate for disabilities or injuries." Peter smirked after reciting his lesson with Dr. Banner. 

"Impressive," AJ said in the most unimpressed voice Peter has ever heard. 

"For a neurosurgeon you really don't have a life," Peter scoffed. "Shouldn't you be shoving your fingers into dead animals brains?" 

"That's not what I do," AJ defended herself. 

"She told you," TJ weezed with laughter. 

"Don't get me started on you, Diaper Doofus," he sneered. "I hope you packed enough diapers for your stay," 

"You little witch," both of said in unison. 

AJ grabbed at him but Peter jumped away in time, but straight into TJ's vice grip. 

"You think you're so funny? Let's see what we can use," She removed Michelle's phone from his pocket. 

"Give that pack," he fought helplessly against the astronaut. 

AJ forced Peter's thumb to unlock the phone. "Let's check the photos," 

Peter didn't know how to react, but he still felt the need to defend Michelle's honor from them.

AJ's smirk dropped. "You know Tony Stark!" 

TJ left Peter to look at whatever is in the phone, "Damn, MJ, when did you start working with Stark?" 

Peter snatched the phone to see what they were talking about. It was photos of him as Michelle working with Tony on his new gloves. 

Bianca and Andre joined them. Mrs. Jones looked intrigued, "What's this talk about Tony Stark?" 

"Michelle is working with him!" TJ announced rather in a childish manner. 

"Let me see," Andre glanced over Peter's shoulder. Peter was going through the others. They were like thirty-five pictures. All from different angles. Michelle must have been so bored. 

"Why didn't you tell us such great news? How'd all this start?" 

"It's uh, umm," Peter froze. "I-" 

It wasn't like the situation he was in wasn't already difficult, Peter landed on a horizontal selfie thar had Michelle as him in the front as he and Mr. Stark shared a high five. 

"You were with that Parker boy!" Michelle's mom let out a betrayed gasp. 

 _Damn, lady. What did I ever do to you?_ Peter wanted to say, but instead he went with, "Peter invited me a long that's it. I didn't tell you because I know how much you gate him." 

"It didn't look like just an invite." Andre interjected. "There's video footage to prove it! Is that where you got _Introduction to Biomedical Engineering?_ Is it Stark's?" 

"Technicallyit's Doctor Banner's, but yeah it's from the lab," Peter said before he could before he could the words from coming out. 

"Doctor Banner?" AJ gasped in surprised. 

"Yup," he popped the 'p' and threw in a smug grin for measure. 

Peter thinks he found a purpose during the time he's Michelle. He's going to prove to her family how amazing Michelle is. He'll even add a few white lies to boost up her street cred. 

"We'll let's have dinner!" Bianca announced to her family. "Maybe Michelle will talk about her day," 

"There's nothing to say, I just helped upgrade his Iron Man suit," Peter shrugged nonchalantly. 

Peter tried so hard not laugh at their shocked and impressed faces. The key word being tried. 

TJ scoffed, "Why are you laughing, MJ, care to clarify?" 

"Why are you guys shocked, TJ, care to clarify?" Peter mocked TJ. 

"Enough of this chatter, kids, let's eat!" Mrs. Jones hissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't come across a fic about MJ's home life. So I decided to fit that in. She isn't being abused, she's just neglected WHICH IS JUST AS IMPORTANT !  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle faces the reality of being a hero.  
> Peter is finding more about who Michelle is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!  
> Enjoy the new chapter! !

If Michelle had a pretty penny for each time she got herself into stupid situations she'd be able to buy Tony Stark, and fix his company by turning it into a Pro-Green Organization. Michelle was put into a room and asked to remove her shirt. She's aware she's in Peter's body, so she should be embarrassed. There's nothing to show. 

"He's so pasty," Michelle rolled her eyes. "How does he deal with this?" 

"I don't know," Mr. Stark said barely looking up. 

Michelle scoffed, "And he's so damn short! Like, boy, can you even reach the top shelf? I can only imagine him climbing a damn wall just to grab a bowl in a high cabinet," 

"Can we not discuss your right now?" The adult groaned. "There's literally a hundred other topics I'd rather talk about," 

"C'mon," Tony scoffed. "I need to try on this new tech under the Spider-Man suit," 

"What's this new tech for anyway?" She asked while tossing the shirt aside. 

"This," Tony said as he strapped a few wires onto her torso. "Will make Peter's new shiny go invisible," 

"Why are you adding that feature?" Michelle scrunched up her features.

"It's always great to have an upper hand of your enemies-" 

"Oh my god! You're totally baby proofing his fights! Wait until I tell him!" 

"I am not baby proofing his fights-" 

Michelle couldn't stop the laughter, "Do you arrange who attacks Queens too? Pick the one that aren't too hard and not too easy." 

"What? No, I'm trying to protect him!" Tony sighed dramatically. "The kid needs me," 

"I'm not judging, Mr. Stark, I'd want Peter to be safe too, uh, if I cared about him."  Michelle added awkwardly. 

"Master Stark, Ms. Wanda and Captain Rogers are here by your request." FRIDAY spoke, echoing across the lab. 

"Oh! The Japan meeting, that's right!" Tony straightened his posture. "MJ, I need you to be as Peter as you can be. Wanda will pick up on it." 

"Don't call me MJ," She sighed. "Why can't we just tell them the truth?" 

"They'll flip, okay? Most of them don't approve of Peter, but they're keeping silent about it," The billionaire handed her a t-shirt. "The moment they something went sideways.. let's just say it won't end well for Peter," 

"How can they not appreciate how much help Peter has given Queens? How much teens do you know go out every night, stop crime, and go home in time to study for chemistry? He does all of that with a god damn smile on his stupid face," 

Tony smiled proudly, "Let's keep our speeches about Peter close. We might need them," 

Michelle was irritated all of a sudden. She knew Mr. Stark has Peter's back no matter what, but how can anyone else not? The meeting room was a few floors up. Tony entered first followed by her. 

"Hey, guys! Ya miss me?" She tried a Peter impression. 

"Sit beside me, Pete." The Falcon invited. "Haven't seen you in a while," 

Michelle did just that, squeezing between Falcon and Black Widow. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on what Tony was saying. 

"Pssst, Peter?" 

Michelle looked over to Falcon, "What?" 

"How about you tell us about the time you-" 

"The time he beat both you and Bucky single handedly?" Clint snorted a laugh. "You'll never live that down," 

"I was going to say," Falcon, Sam she thinks his real name is, glared at the archer. "The time Peter split a ferry boat in half," 

Michelle remembers that incident. Fuck, she thought. Peter was almost killed that day along with hundreds of others. 

"How about we all shut up, and let Tony talk about Japan?" Tony shouted. "Stop harassing the kid," 

"Sure, yes, sorry Mr. Stark," She replied with a toothy smile that she saw Peter pull off once.

"Japan isn't going to be clean," Tony started. "There's a slight chance we're being set up by the SHIELD base operating over there," 

"Then why are we hoing there?" Michelle found herself asking. 

"Because, Peter, SHIELD is claiming they have a breakthrough that may help us against any future alien invasions." Tony gave her a pointed look. 

"Vision, Peter and Wanda could back us up if anything goes bad," Natasha addressed the room. "Hopefully the visit will run smoothly without their extra help," 

"We could just send anyone who's willing to go fight potential evil SHIELD agents," Michelle stood forcing her chair to slam into the floor. "Why should I be willing to leave the US to risk my life? Fighting for something that might happen? I'm not stupid to agree," 

"Peter, what's gotten into you?" Asked Wanda. "I thought you would be excited to visit Japan," 

"Visit yes, but fight? I don't think so. I don't think I can can!" Michelle gasped. 

 _Shiiit, I need to calm down._ Michelle took a deep breath. _But how can I calm down when they're expecting me to back them up in a fight? I could die as Peter, and he'll have to live as me for the rest of his life! Or I kill him, and return to my body! I'll be the cause of Peter's death!_

"Kid, you alright?" Dr. Banner's voice brought her back to reality. "You zoned out for a while," 

"There's something you guys need to know," She sighed. 

"Don't do it," Tony gritted through his teeth. 

"I'm not actually-" Peter's phone went off in her pocket. Michelle fumbled to mute it again, but accidentally answered. 

"Peter! Dude, I'm so mad at you right now!" Ned fumed. "It's really annoying that you've been ignoring me. Do you have a new best friend? Is that it? Is it MJ?" 

"Peter, hang up your phone," Tony ordered. 

"Is that Tony Stark?" Ned asked. "Are you doing secrect Spider-Man business?" 

"Peter," it was now Steve to send an annoyed look at Peter. "This is very unprofessional," 

"He's right, Pete, call your friend later," Sam sighed tiredly. 

"Guys, let the boy live," Clint defended her. 

Michelle felt like her head was going to explode. She was never was in a situation where she was thrown into the center of attention. These people were the Avengers, too!

 _Why can't the ground just open up and take me out of my misery,_ Michelle groaned internally. 

Michelle looked from Avenger to Avenger, she didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding in her chest so frantically it was almost deafening. 

It was Ned's final "Peter," that did it for her. 

"I'M NOT PARKER, AND I CAN'T FIGHT SHIELD AGENTS IN JAPAN!" She screamed, "MY NAME IS MICHELLE JONES! I'm not meant to fight... I just wanna be left alone," 

Michelle has never felt so terrified, helpless, and stressed all at once. She wanted to run, but running was pointless when you're running away from the Avengers.

It took Michelle a moment to realize the room fell silent. Those blanks stares were unnerving specially the Winter Solider's intense icey blue gaze. Michelle kept her features neutral trying not give away her fear. It was Ned's voice that broke the tension, 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" 

"I'll call you later," Michelle uttered into the phone before hanging up. 

"Tony would you like to explain what's going on?" Natasha raised a treating brow. 

"I don't need Mr. Stark to speak for me," Michelle spoke sharply. "Me and Peter kinda swapped bodies. Niether of us know how it happened because Peter's dumas can't remember anything!" 

Steve blinked slowly, "Please tell me this is a joke," 

"It's the truth," Tony clarified. "I was kinda hoping that Strange would arrive before any of you found out." 

"We have to fix this," Wanda said looking at Vision.

"Why? This is so funny!" Clint laughed. "Best thing that happened all month," 

"I agree with Bird Brain," Sam cackled. 

"I believe we should acquire Peter and the body he's in," Vision said to no one in particular. "Wanda can go within his mind, and find the hidden memory of the night he can't remember," 

"Why didn't I think of that?" Tony huffed. Then faced her with a serious expression. "Everything will be alright, Michelle. So, uh, you don't have to cry," 

She raised a had to her damped cheek, "Damn Parker's body is so emotional," 

Tony chuckled softly, "You have no idea," 

 

》》》

 

Peter managed to excuse himself after helping clear the table. He staggered his way into MJ's room, and quickly shot her a text, 

**How's your day been going?**

Peter, bored out of his mind, walked over to Michelle's desk and sat at the desk. He pulled at one of the drawers and found a journal. He tried to resist opening it, but the curiosity was to strong. The more he flipped through the pages the more he realized it was a poetry style diary. As he looked through it a piece caught his attention. 

 

_"There are people who are brought into this world fractured. But no broken person is the same; there is those of us who know, those who don't, and those in denial._

_The cracks in our bodies deepen and stretch with each hit of force thrown our way. We are taught since childhood that "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."_

_We are taught to endure what life throws our way because "Great things come to those who wait."_ _But with so much collateral damage we begin to give out._

_Slowly, but surely we are going to crumble._ _Soon we'll fade away to nothing because our already fractured souls weren't tough or good enough to withstand certain obstacles._

_We'll fail our family who already failed us._ _We'll disappoint our family who already disappointed us._

_That is the price we pay for not being able to fix ourselves by ourselves. For not being able to "Get over it," because it was no big deal. Or "Try harder," because we obviously weren't putting enough effort like everyone else was._

_There are people who leave this world relieved of the stress it brought them. And yes we are the same."_

 

 _How fractured is MJ?_ Peter thought frantically _. And is it too late to save her?_

Peterrereadthe entry twice. His head was spinning, and his stomach churned. Did he really know MJ? Peter spent so much time painting a perfect picture of her from what she showed him. Who was she when she was alone? Or more importantly how much is Michelle hurting? 

His phone alerted him. It was a reply from MJ, 

**Eh.**

**Wanda wants you here.**

**Shewants to read your mind or something. Figure out why you can't remember.**

Peter typed a quick reply, 

**Be right there.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIIIIIVE !   
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter slipped out from Michelle's bedroom window. He rounded the corner to where Happy was waiting for him. 

"Good evening," 

"Hi," 

Peter ran through every possible reason why this happened to him and MJ. At first he believed it could be from Loki, but the god hasn't been in New York for months. Then, Peter's mind went to Doom which didn't make sense because he doesn't do magic. The last thing the teen could muster up was that he was dreaming a very long vivid dream. 

"Peter!" Michelle hissed. "Hurry up," 

"Sooo? That's really Peter," Nat smirked. 

"Yep, it's me," Peter nodded. 

"I love the new look, Pete." Snickered Clint. "You sure you wanna switch?" 

"Yes, yes we do." Michelle glared, and to be honest Peter never knew his face can look mean. 

"Peter, I'd like to visit your mind." Wanda spoke softly. "Would you allow it?" 

"Yes," he granted permission. 

"Wanda, don't hurt him." Tony said sternly. 

"I won't," 

Wanda's magic danced around Peter's head. His brain felt like it's buzzing with uncontainable energy. He looked into her eyes which were blank yet focused. After what seemed like an awkward thirty-five minutes, Peter's head began to throb. Just when he wanted to tap out, a series of images flashed within his mind. 

The night was calm, and Peter (in his rightful body) is walking along the sidewalk. He rememders that night.Just when everything gave off the impression of perfection a loud explosion went off a few blocks to his right. 

Peter rushed to the alleyway to ready himself as Spider-Man. As if someone had read his mind, there was a tall man standing there with alien tech. Peter wanted to say it was a gun, but that felt like an understatement. Alien technology is never what it appears to be. 

"Not today, Spider-Man," the man a rough Brooklyn accent. "I can't let you interfere," 

"I don't know what you're talking about," 

"Nice try," the man chuckled. "Toomes told me all I need to know," 

Peter saw himself back against the filthy alley wall. The gunman stepped closer. Each step, pieces of broken glass were crushed under the weight of the man's boot. 

"I can't let you get away with this," Past Peter sneered. "I defeated the Vulture. I can defeat you," 

"Sorry, kid, today ain't your day," 

Peter have a chine to process a reply. He only managed to think, _Michelle is going to kill me._

With that, a blast of the ray gun knocked Peter out cold. The images began to fade and his headache was now nonexistent. The young hero opened his eyes. Michelle and the rest of the Avengers we'e huddled around him. 

"So? What did you see?" Michelle asked, breaking the silence. 

"I saw who did it," Peter breathed out. "It was one of Toomes' men. They had alien tech." 

"That ass is thrown in jail," Tony huffed. "How'd he get his hands on that? Something is not adding up," 

"All I know is, my entire fight with him was for nothing!" Peter fumed. "The man threatened me in his car, tried to kill me in my high school parking lot, dropped a building on me, tried to kill me in a plane crash, and last be not least ALMOST SLAUGHTERED ME ON A BEACH!" 

 "Peter, breathe. Please," Tony spoke softly. "We'll get through this," 

"What if Toomes thinks he killed me. Then he sees Michelle as me, and tries to kill her! What if he meant to do this switch, and is planning something big! What about May? She'll get hurt!" 

"We'll deal with him, Peter." Captain America assured him. "We know his name, and can identify him. We'll just keep a sharp eye for suspicious behavior." 

"So, what I'm hear is," Michelle began. "Is that you're planning on doing nothing until someone else gets hurt." 

"Michelle, was it?" Sam asked. 

"Unfortunately," She crossed her arms. 

"We can't just go into the streets asking questions. That'll raise too much attention to this situation." 

Michelle rolled her eyes, "Just tell me you really don't give a shit," 

"Michelle, would you risk Toomes getting a step ahead of us?" Clint asked her. "Just allow us to take everyone's safety into consideration." 

"No-" 

"Then let us do our job," Black Widow interjected. 

Peter looked from The Avengers then to MJ. The last thing he needed was them not getting along. They needed to work together not against each other. 

"Michelle, I trust them," he said after a while. "I'm asking you to do the same," 

"Ugh, fine," She threw her hands up with a groan. "This better not backfire," 

 _For our sake, I hope not._ Peter thought. 

 

》》》

 

Michelle wanted to scream. Peter is turning into a wreck, and none of them are willing to take an immediate step forward. She also understands their plan, but she's allowed to disagree. She and Peter never signed up for this crap. Michelle's worried anything she does might endanger Peter, and vice versa. 

At this point, she heavily considering whatever solution Loki will offer. If Thor ever gets a hold on his brother. She's desperate, okay? 

Peter's phone buzzed in her hand, she rolled her eyes at the notification bar reading "Ned." 

She swiped at the phone, revealing the message. 

**Duuuuuuude, was that all true? U r stuck in MJ'S BODY? Call me!**

**Wait, if MJ is in yours then she has ur phone...**

**Hi, MJ.**

"Dork," Michelle said with an eye roll. "Hey, Peter!" 

"Huh?" 

"Ned's been annoying me. Call him or something," She tossed the phone at him. "Oh, yeah, he heard a few things during the meeting." 

"What?!" 

"Calm your shit, and call him," 

"I'm you.. he won't understand." Peter sighed. "We're going to do this in person," 

"Today? Right now?" 

"We have nothing else to do," Peter smiled. "Unless you wanna go patrolling as Spider-Man?" 

"Not happening. Ever." She replied. "Let's go do this near my house. You'll need to join my family soon." 

"Do you miss them?" Peter asked her as they walked out into the street. 

"A little. Do you miss May?" 

"Yes," Peter breathed out. "There's nothing wrong with your family they just-"

"Aren't your own," She nodded in understanding. "Are we catching Happy for a ride?" 

"No, I was thinking public transportation for a change." Peter shrugged. 

The train ride wasn't awkward. She asked him about her siblings and her told her about May's habit of never knocking on bedroom doors. 

As both teen turned the corner, Ned was already waiting. 

"Duuuuuudes," He grinned. "Please tell me this isn't a joke." 

"Want us to be each other? Man, that's rude." 

"This has to be the best thing ever!" Ned cheered. 

"It's not," She glared. "But I did find out about Peter's little spider in the closet." 

"It's so weird looking at an angry looking Peter," he laughed. 

"Did you not just here what I just said?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. You'r smart and Peter's bad at secrets."

"Hey!" Peter shouted in response. "Not cool,"

"Sorry," Ned said unapologetically.

"Anyway, I need you to sleep over tonight. Help MJ survive May's day off tomorrow." 

"I don't need a baby sitter," She disagreed. 

"Yeah, you do." He shot back. "May can't pick up on anything." 

"I got it, Pete, don't worry." 

"You'r the best." 

Michelle rolled her eyes at the two, as she was about to speak. A familiar voice asked, "Michelle?" 

"Yeah," Peter replied immediately. 

"I knew I heard your voice," AJ gestured for Peter to come over. "You'r getting sneaking. I didn't see you leave." 

 _You just never notice_ , Michelle thought. 

"I'm sorry," AJ shot a dirty look at her. "Who are you?"

 _Shitshitshitshit, I said that out loud._ "I'm Peter," 

"I'm Ned," Ned added unnecessarily. 

"Well, Peter, I'll be taking my sister home." Then she turned to Ned. "It was nice meeting you," 

Michelle didn't know why she felt disappointed as her sister walked away with Peter.

 _Was I secretly hoping that she'll piece things together?_ Michelle paused, _Nah_. _That'll actually mean AJ knows me._

"Let's hurry. Peter has a curfew." 

"Lead the way," Michelle followed him resisting the urge to look behind her at her dimly lit front lawn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think in the comments below ♡♡


End file.
